The Legend
'' Long ago, in ancient Japan,there was a young woman named Yamako. She was as quiet and gentle as the first snow of winter, and as lovely and sweet as the first bird song of spring. Her long black hair was kept in a bun, to keep it away from her face when she cleaned the floors of the inn she worked at.'' '' Many men, and women, would visit the inn, and she would always ensure a perfectly clean room for them to sleep in between their travels. Most of the inn's guests were samurai, and Yamako had grown accustomed to seeing heavy armor and weapons. She knew how to treat the aggressive men to keep them calm and positive during their stay. They always seemed to appreciate her eagerness to please, as she would go out and purchase food for them when their legs were too tired to move another step.'' '' There was one man, however,who gave her more than a little extra yen for her services. A samurai named Yashimoto Suki had fallen absolutely head over heels for the young maid girl after she had brought him a bowl of the miso fishball soup he had muttered under his breath about not tasting since he left home. He simply couldn't believe she would go out of her way to buy him a bowl and bring it to him just so he could have a peaceful evening.'' '' After gathering the courage to ask her to join him for lunch a couple of days later, Yashimoto took Yamako to a small river in the forest, where they could talk about her life and his adventures in peace. It didn't take long for them to start bonding, as Yamako felt he had a sort of charm to him, despite his intimidating appearance.'' '' As they sat together, they heard a loud commotion coming from the other bank, and looked over to see a group of young boys gathering around a moss-covered statue honoring a fox spirit. Two of the boys where laughing and cheering,while another was throwing rocks at the statue. Overcome with worry that the spirit would be angered and cause destruction among the town, as it had many years ago, Yamako hurried to her feet and ran through the river, shouting at the boys and telling them to leave.With a few snide comments, the boys' leader took the rocks in his hand and began throwing them at the obnoxious older lady.'' '' To defend herself, and to scare away the boys, Yamako picked up a large stick and swung. The boy dropped the rocks and ducked just in time, but the stick slammed against the statue, shattering the weather-weakened head. The statue began to glow bright red, and the boys scattered in a panic, though Yamako was too shocked and frightened to do anything but drop the stick.'' '' A large, darkly-colored fox spirit arose from the stone, with a sly and menacing look on its face. It stared Yamako in the eyes and told her that for her crime of destroying his monument, her village would spared, but she would, now and forever, be forced to succumb to the souls of animals, and suffer endless years of agony, at every sunrise and sunset.'' '' When she begged him to reconsider, apologizing, the fox bared his teeth and said that her attempts to sway him would only earn her the curse on her entire lineage as well. Her children, her children's children, and her grandchildren's grandchildren would all be forced to take on the shape of an animal, by day, by night, and by the waking and sleeping of the moon.'' '' With a flick of his paw,Yamako's body began to convulse, and her skin turned red, and her body shrunk out of her clothing. Her hair became her fur, and her hands became soft paws of red and white. As she collapsed to the ground, her brown eyes turned orange, becoming blue only through her tears.'' '' Yashimoto rushed to her side as quickly as he could, but the spirit had already vanished by the time he reached the other side of the river. Hands shaking, he gently lifted his lover into his strong arms, her body now that of a fox.She pleaded that he not look at her, that he put her out of her pain,but he refused. He vowed that if she were to be in pain, then he would stand by her all her years, and be the comfort and safety she would need.'' Category:Extra